Who the hell is Becky?
by Sharingan000
Summary: "Your name is Jennifer Rebecca Barnes, younger sister of James Buchanan Barnes by a year. I am Steve Rogers, your fiance." "No! You're my mission!" I yelled out at him. "Then finish it. Because I am with you till the end of the line. I love you, Becky." I froze mid-punch at his words. I know him…


**Who The Hell is Becky?**

**Summary:** "Your name is Jennifer Rebecca Barnes, younger sister of James Buchanan Barnes by a year. I am Steve Rogers, your fiance." "No! You're my mission!" I yelled out at him. "Then finish it. Because I am with you till the end of the line. I love you, Becky." I froze mid-punch at his words. I know him…

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Captain America, sadly. But I do love him and Bucky!**

**Notes: ****Bucky was with Steve on the plane when they fought Red Skull and by some miracle survived and was frozen in ice. He does not have super soldier serum like Steve. Becky was the one who fell off the train and got taken to Zola to become the Winter Soldier. Becky and Steve were dating before the serum. During the party at the bar when Steve saved all those soldiers, that was when he proposed to Becky. Becky was a soldier because of her expertise in any weapon and combat as well as speaking other languages. Her metal arm has fingers that look very feminine and detailed.**

**Chapter One:**

Winter Soldier/Becky's POV

I watched as the man I was originally sent to kill fell off the wrecking helicarrier and plunged into the deep waters.

My Winter Soldier side said to leave him in the water where he'll drown and your mission will be complete; but another part is telling me to save him and pull him out of the water.

Listening to that side, I let go of the beam holding me and dive into the water. I push myself down into the water, my long dark brown hair floating around me like a halo. Pushing myself further, I reach for his arm and pull him. Steve…

I swim us to the surface and over to the shore. I throw his right arm over my shoulder and wrap my left, metal arm around his waist, holding his weight.

Slowly setting him down on the rocky ground, I check his pulse. Nothing. I put my hands to his chest and push down. Then I grab my face and breath into his mouth. I've never done CPR as the Winter Soldier, but for some reason it feels familiar.

His body jerks up and he coughs up water, breathing and gasping for air. His breathing goes to normal and then slows down, he's unconscious now.

I can feel myself getting weaker and my eyes drooping. My metal arm feels abnormal, must be the water.

Laying my head over his heart, I feel myself falling asleep as I listen to his heartbeat.

"Steve…" I whisper and then my vision goes black.

Bucky's POV

Sam, Natasha, some trusting SHIELD agents, and I have been all over the place looking for Steve.

After hours of searching near the place where the helicarrier Steve was on crashed, I see a shape on the side of the river.

"Guys," I call out bringing their attention. "Look over there." I said pointing to where I looked.

"We should go check it out." Natasha suggested. And just like that, we grabbed out guns and ran to the shapes.

Once we got close enough, we saw it was two people, a woman and a man. The man was Steve which brought relief to me. The woman was someone that gave me two times more relief, Becky. My baby sister. They were both soaking wet and unconscious, Becky laying her head over Steve's heart.

The others aimed their guns at Beckys quickly. I jumped in front and held my hands up.

"Hey hey hey, put your guns down. That's my baby sister you're pointing it at." I exclaimed.

"Sir, it's the Winter Soldier." An agent said.

"Yeah, and maybe Steve somehow got her to remember and she pulled him out of the water. Now put your guns down!" I ordered them. Reluctantly, they seized aim and relaxed a little. "Get Steve I'll get Becky. We have to get them to a hospital."

Two agents nodded and picked up Steve. I lifted Becky bridal style and held her close to me. We walked away from the river and began to go to a street.

We got to a building where an SUV was waiting for us. The agents carefully place Steve in and I got in, placing Becky on my lap and holding her close.

Natasha got in the passenger seat and Sam began to drive to the hospital. I held my sister close after 70 years of being separated from her and thinking she was dead. I ran my fingers through her hair and rested my chin on her head.

I used to do this when we were teenagers and she needed a shoulder to cry on. I love my sister more than anything and would do anything for her. All I thought about when she fell off the train was avenge her death, kill Red Skull for Becky.

"We're here." I heard Sam say, parking the car in front of the doors to the emergency room and getting out. Natasha and Sam lifted Steve, and I took Becky in my arms.

We walked in the emergency room and nurses brought two gurneys. We set them down on them and they wheeled them away. I rubbed my hands over my face and gave a frustrated sigh. My sister and best friend are here together, if only it were under better circumstances.

Sam and I sat on chairs in the waiting area while Natasha slowly paced in front of us. She wore her emotionless face, but her eyes had worry in them. I was shaking my leg and fidgeting. It's been about three hours and the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Steve Rogers friends." I heard a male voice call out. We stood straight and walked to the doctor who called out.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He's okay. A couple ribs cracked, some bullets were shot in him but we got them out. His face is pretty bad from the hard hits. He's in another room and asleep." He told us.

"And Becky? How's my sister?" I asked them.

"She's fine. She has cracked ribs as well, a couple scars that we bandaged up, and bruises lining her neck. She's in the same room as Mr. Rogers. She's asleep for now, but I she's gonna be asleep for a while. She's been under a lot of stress and needs a long rest." I sighed in relief at Doctor Collins words.

"Can we see them?" Natasha asked. Collins nodded and led us to Steve and Becky's room.

We got to a large room that had two occupied hospital beds in it. In the right bed was Steve who had a nasty looking mark under his right eye and some cuts on his face. In the bed to the left was Becky who also had cuts on her face and on her lip. There was slight bruising on her neck and collarbone.

The three of us walked in as Doctor Collins left to give us privacy and do something. I sat in a chair next to Becky's bed and held her hand in mine. Sam sat in a chair in between the two beds. Natasha played some slow music from her phone on some speakers that were conveniently in her jacket. Sam began to read a book that a nurse gave him.

**~~Time skip to two days~~**

Becky was still unconscious, unmoving and not making a noise. I never looked away from her beautiful face and never let go of her hand.

"To the left." I turned to see Steve slowly waking up. Sam sent a grin his way and went back to his book. Steve turned further to his right and looked to Becky and I. "How is she?" He asked quickly with worry.

"A couple cracked ribs, scars, bruises on her neck and collarbone. She's been asleep for the past three days since we found you guys on the shore."

"She was about to finish me off. But I told her I was with her 'till the end of the line' and that I love her. She stopped and I saw recognition in her eyes." He paused. "I felt her pull me out of the water and give me CPR. Then I was unconscious." I smirked and looked at him.

"When we found you guys washed up, you two looked pretty comfortable and all cuddled up together." He blushed at this but had a stupid grin on his face.

Doctor Collins came back in and checked Steve's vitals. Once he was deemed healed because of the serum, he got changed in regular clothes and sat on the other side of the Becky's bed, holding her other hand.

Natasha had to take care of something about SHIELD and HYDRA and Sam decided to give us some privacy with Becky.

We didn't say anything for ten minutes until a noise broke the silence. Becky squeezed my hands and stirred in the bed. I exchanged a look with Steve before looking back at Becky.

"C'mon sis, you're tough. Open those beautiful brown eyes I missed." I encouraged quietly. She scrunched her eyebrows and her eyelids fluttered. She blinked a few times before opening them completely. She sat looked to Steve and I with a blank face but recognition in her eyes. "Do you remember me at all?" I asked with hope.

Steve clicked the remote so they bed was up a bit and she was sitting straight. She looked down at the foot of the bed with a catatonic look on her face and a dazed look in her eyes.

"I'm beginning to remember things. They're like flashes going across my mind, but I can remember them."

"What do you remember?" Steve asked.

"I remember my name… Jennifer Rebecca Barnes. I'm physically twenty years old, but actually about ninety. My date of birth is May 22nd, 1921. I remember that you," She pointed to me without turning. "Are two years older than me and you," She pointed to Steve. "Are a year older. I remember how we always called each other Bucky and Becky because we didn't like our first names very much. I remember how we met Steve for the first time; we were walking to the park, you and I were holding hands. We saw this scrawny and skinny kid sitting on the swing looking down at his shoes, not playing with the other kids. We walked up and introduced ourselves. Steve was really shy but soon opened up to us when we began to play together.

"I remember when were together on the playground during recess at elementary school and how we would have to go easy on Steve when we were playing because of his asthma. I remember when we first I first walked into junior high and other girls made fun of me. You two were there to defend me and have the audacity to call them bitches and me the most beautiful, caring, selfless, and smart girl you've ever known. I remember when I broke my leg when I was running around the school track. You guys skipped school to stay at home with me and take care of me.

"I remember all those kisses to my forehead and cheeks you two gave me. And I remember the kisses I gave you two. You two were my rocks, my shoulders to cry on, my two sides of a coin as I was the edge on which I connected you two.

"I remember when you guys would take lunch break from high school to sit and eat with me outside the junior high when I was still in eighth grade. I remember when Steve and I were there when Bucky graduated from high school. Then when Steve graduated, Bucky and I were there for support and congratulations. Then when I graduated, you guys wouldn't stop saying how grown up I was and how I finally left the miseries of school.

"I remember when Steve and I had our first date because Bucky spilled the beans that we liked each other. Steve and I went to the movies and watched a movie about cowboys and indians. After that we went to the diner, had some milkshakes and ate burgers and fries. Then we took a walk to the park during nighttime. We sat by a pond looking up at the stars and the crescent moon in the sky. That was also where we had our first kiss and when Steve asked me to be his girlfriend.

"I remember when Bucky and I enlisted in the army and how we saved Steve form that nasty fight in the alley. Then we went to the convention where we first saw Howard Starks inventions. That was where Steve got enlisted by this scientist who saw potential in Steve. I remember how I went with Steve and Peggy to the secret facility to get the super-soldier serum injected into Steve.

"I remember when we saved all four hundred of the soldiers who were presumed to be MIA and Bucky as well. Then we formed the Howling Commandos at the bar. I wore a black dress that Peggy got me for the party at the bar. I remember when you, Steve, proposed to me at the bar. I was too happy to say words, so I settled for frantic nodding, wide smiles, and tears of joy that ruined my makeup.

"I remember how us three and the commandos infiltrated those HYDRA bases. I remember when we were sent on a mission to attack the HYDRA trains to kidnap Zola for information. I used your shield to try and block a blast, but the impact blew me into the wall. The wall of the train busted open and I was hanging out of it holding onto a railing. The both of you reached over your hands to me to try and save me. And once I'm in arms reach, the railing breaks under my weight and I'm plummeting to my death.

"I woke up on a metal table, my body, legs, and arm tied up, but I had no feeling in my left. I looked at it to see my whole left arm from shoulder to fingers was gone and nothing but bloody bandages covered the part that was bleeding. Zola did something to me to make me forget all about you two and gave me this metal arm. He told me that you two were the evil ones and you tried to kill me by mutilating my arm off and throwing me off a cliff."

Her face was blank the whole time, but tears were falling from her eyes and she was breathing deeply.

"It's over now, Becky. You're here with us and alive. You have Bucky and I here for you for anything you need." Steve said, finally making her look up at us.

Steve reached into his shirt collar and pulled out a silver chain. On the silver chain was a ring, not just any ring, Becky's engagement ring form seventy years ago.

"I remember this as well." Becky said. "I gave it to you on the chain so I didn't lose it." She reached her hand for the chain and touched it. Steve took the chain off and put the ring and chain in her hand, covering her small hands with his big ones.

"Take it, it's your ring after all." More tears fell from Becky's eyes as she began to breath hard,

"I'm so sorry." She said sobbing. "I made you think I was dead for seventy years and I tried to kill you. I caused you both physical and emotional pain, I don't deserve you." Steve and I both stood up and pulled her in for a hug, which she gladly accepted sobbing her heart out.

"It did hurt when you 'died', sweetheart. But you were always with us in our hearts. And it wasn't your fault, HYDRA brainwashed you to do horrible things. It was not you who did them." Steve told her. She nodded into our shoulders and hugged us closer. We pulled away and sat on her bed.

"I'm remembering, but with the Winter Soldier in me, everything is just one big weird blob in my mind. It's all jumbled together so ludicrously that I don't even know which person I am. Am I Becky or the Winter Soldier?" She asked herself.

"It's okay, we understand that it's hard right now. Not knowing who you are anymore or wondering what's happening." I tell her.

"We'll give you time until you can figure it out. If you can't, you have us." Steve speaks up. I see her stifle a yawn. "We'll let you get some rest for a while."

She nodded and just sat there. I gave her a kiss on the forehead without hesitation, Steve did the same. She didn't move away, just closed her eyes as we did it.

Steve and I walk out of the room, with him dimming the lights a bit. He closes the door and we just stand there in silence until he breaks it, "She's back. I don't care if she was never herself then, she's back and I still love her. No matter what."

"I know. It's been forever since I've seen her. I always thought she would just be a dream or memory. But she's really here."

We decided to go down to the hospital cafe to grab some coffee, neither of us were hungry. We just sit down and stare at the table. I didn't even acknowledge two other people sitting next to us until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Natasha next to me with a concerned look. Sam was across from her next to Steve.

"You guys okay?" She asked Steve and I.

"Yeah, she remembers everything but can't figure out if she's Becky or the Winter Soldier." Steve answered. I was about to say something, but was cut off by the hospital intercom.

"_All available doctors, nurses, and security guards report to room 254." _That's Becky's room. Not even bothering with our coffee now, the four of us ran out the mess hall and up to Becky's room to see what was wrong.

When we got there, guards were surrounded by Doctor Collins in the room. "I want everyone to search the hospital for this patient. She might still be here."

"Dr. Collins, what happened?" I asked.

"Miss Barnes has disappeared from her room." He answered.

Do you know where she went?" Steve asked. I looked down to see the phone book opened to the page showing the phone number and address for the museum with the exhibit about Steve, me, Becky, and the Howling Commandos.

"I know where she is." I spoke up and was already walking out the room. Steve, Sam, and Natasha following me, immediately going into Black Widow, Captain America, and Falcon.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked once we were out of the hospital and nearing our car. I didn't answer, just hopped into the drivers; Steve in the passengers and Sam and Natasha in the back.

It was silent as I drove to the museum, no one making a sound, no sniffing, no throat clearing, no sighing, no nothing. We made it to the museum and I didn't bother hiding my face, neither did Steve.

All of us walked in, often getting gawked or stared at, I just ignored it. We walked around the Howling Commando exhibit and separated into couples; Steve and I, then Natasha and Sam.

We got to the part of the exhibit with information all about Becky. And there she was, in skinny jeans, a dark hoodie, and a Yankees baseball cap. I saw in her non-metal hand that she was holding the chain with her engagement ring. She stood there motionless and just looked at the ring.

Slowly, Steve and I walked to either side of her and put a hand on her shoulders. I heard her sniffle a bit and knew she was crying.

"My name… is Jennifer Rebecca Barnes," She said loudly, catching the attention of the people in the museum. They all stopped and looked at the three of us. She turned around to look us in the eye. "I am physically twenty three years old and the baby sister of James Buchanan Barnes. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Steven Grant Rogers, and his fiance. I was the only female in the Howling Commandos and 'died' on a mission." Then she looked up at us. "But now I'm back and alive, waiting for my damn wedding plans." Her snarky attitude, I'll never forget it.

Without hesitation, I took off her hat, letting her dark brown hair fall in waves. Everyone gasped at her and the picture behind her. They began to whisper.

"It's really her."

"I thought she was dead."

"How is she alive?"

"Oh my god."

"Welcome back, sis." I said to her. She slowly smiled and tears gathered in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I missed you, Becky." Steve said.

She reached her arms out and Steve and I hugged her, afraid that if we let go she'll disappear again. Everyone 'awed' and clapped. I peeked over Becky's shoulder to see Natasha and Sam in the crowd clapping and smiling along.

I pulled away and let the happy couple hug it out, stepping back to stand with Sam and Natasha.

Steve's POV

I held onto Becky like a lifeline. My face buried in her neck and hers in my shoulder. I kept my arms around her waist and hers were around my neck as I spun her around. I could feel her tears slightly pooling my shirt, but I didn't care.

I set her on her feet and looked her in the eye, taking the ring from her hand. "I want to do this again and in front of tons of people so that they know you're mine." I whispered to her. I got down on one knee, held her hand, and presented the ring. "Jennifer Barnes, I know it's been over seventy years and not how we expected it to be." We all laughed at this. "And I want this to be special. Becky, will you marry me?"

"Of course you big lug." She said smiling widely. I slipped the ring on her metal finger, don't care if she has a metal arm and kissed her with all my love. Everyone cheered loudly and applauded.

The woman I love is here with me and we are getting married. I will always find her if she is lost.

The five of us left the museum with smiles on our faces. I drove the car with Becky in the passenger seat, both of us holding hands. Bucky, Sam, and Natasha were in the back; Bucky in the middle seat with his arms around the back of their seats and his feet set up in the center console. But he took them off when…

"James Buchanan Barnes, get your feet off the goddamn console." He made a noise that sounded like a squeak and quickly took his feet off. The rest of us were laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry Jennifer Rebecca Barnes, was I being too immature." He said sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Oh yes you were, and don't think I forgot about the summer of 1939." He looked confused at her words but his eyes widened and he gulped.

"I love you?" He said.

"That's what I thought." Becky said with a smirk.


End file.
